


All The Right Moves

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Adam, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an abused omega that has been saved by Dean. He goes from being assaulted nearly everyday, to being back with his two older brothers Lucifer and Gabriel. But life still has a lot to throw at the Winchester/Milton clan. This is going to mostly center around Sam or Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Really not much of a writer, but I have ideas that need to come out. :3

Castiel woke up slowly. Feeling better than he had in months, years even. But as consciousness came back, he becomes tenser and tenser. Years of being under constant and stress would do that to a person, especially an omega. He tries to remind himself that he was safer now than he had been in a long time. He had a nest of blankets and pillows that he would never bring himself to come out of if it wasn’t for his growling stomach. He was also clean and warm, which was another unfamiliar feeling. Even before his home was destroyed and he was taken, he had never remembered feeling this safe, and that saying something, since as far as he knew the people who have him now could definitely be worse than where he had just came from. From the frying pan into the fire.

He had been here for a few weeks. At first a lot of people would be in and out, healing him, trying to get him to eat. He refused. He refused to speak to any of them also. Eventually, the only person who would come in and out was the alpha who had saved him. Without so many people around, Castiel finds it easier to relax. He communicates through writing on pieces of paper. He gives the man the names of his family members, and the address of where he once lived, so that maybe he would be able to return home. This alpha, his name was Dean, had said that he would be able to go back to his family if they could find them. That he wouldn’t be kept here. 

Castiel wants to talk, to ask more, to make sure this is all really happening, but he can’t. The words get caught somewhere in his throat, unable to break their way free. To thank this strange alpha. This alpha that doesn’t order him around, doesn’t even show interest in knotting him. The alpha with the kind green eyes.

Dean doesn’t seem bother though, by the fact that he doesn’t speak. After two weeks here he begins trying to teach him sign language. Castiel begins to pick up on it quickly. He asks him why once, writing on a full piece of paper, why dean even knew sign language. Dean had smiled at him, his face growing even softer as he tells Castiel about his little brother, Sam. Sam had had the similar problem of not being able to speak, something he had eventually been able to get over. Dean had learned for him. And occasionally, when his brother would get stress, he would revert back to sign language instead of speaking, so Dean was still pretty good at it. It was normal for traumatized omegas to lose their voice. So it came in handy working at the center as well.

Dean also has another little brother, Adam. He speaks of them a lot. Lost in his thoughts, Castiel was surprised when a plate of pancakes was slid onto the bedside table, looking up to see smirking green eyes.

“Didn’t think you’d ever be coming out so I brought the food to you,’ He winked at Cas who blushed and buried his head back into the covers.

“Cas, look,” The alpha’s voice had taken on a more serious tone, and Cas peaked out at him. “We’ve tracked down where you used to live, it had been burnt out,” Castiel had figured as much, it had been chaos when he had been taken. 

“We also are having trouble tracking down any family members that you’ve listed.”

Cas looks down, not really all that surprised. His other omega siblings were probably put into the same situations that he was in. And the others… He had to admit that his family wasn’t really the most caring, but it had been all he knew, and the years before he had presented as an omega weren’t always so bad. Even then, things didn’t start getting bad until his older brother Lucifer was kicked out, and his other older brother Gabriel had followed after him. 

The omega had wanted to go with them. They were always nice to him. But he was only fourteen at the time, and he knew his family would just drag him back. A month after that, his house was invaded and he had been taken by omega slavers. Now he’s nearly nineteen and he has no family, except. Except maybe…

He signs at dean for a piece of paper and proceeds to right the names of his two older brothers that may be still around somewhere. When Dean sees the names his face goes slack.

“Lucifer and Gabriel Novak?” He looks at Castiel for confirmation. “One short? Both light haired…?’ Castiel nodded, intrigued. 

“They’re both alphas, Cas? Are they… Were they together? The last time you were in contact with them?” Dean looks excited now, but Cas was confused. Did Dean know his brothers?

Cas signed yes, and then proceeded to write that that was the reason that they were kicked out, and weren’t there at the time of the attack.

“Cas! You’re brothers, they’re both mated to Sammy! He just had twins last year!” Dean was smiling. Castiel’s mind went blank. His two brothers had found another mate? They had kids?

Dean continued “This… This will work out perfectly. I was just coming in here to ask you if you would be willing to move into your own room with us. Since we couldn’t find relatives. There’s a big group of omegas coming in tomorrow and we’re going to need the room.”

And now Castiel felt faint. He could only nod his head a long. His pancakes sat beside him getting cold. Dean took notice and sat them on his lap. Castiel wasn’t sure if he’d be able to eat them, his nerves were causing turmoil in his stomach. 

‘When do we leave?’ he tries to sign. Dean understood so he must not have butchered it that bad.

“We can leave in the morning. They’re settled just outside of the city, so it’ll take us about two hours to make it,” he informed him, his face grew darker. “There’s something that you should know, Lucifer is in prison.”

‘What?’ Castiel signs shocked.

“He’s like me, he frees omegas. There was an omega being abused, Lucifer got them out…. It was illegal and he got caught. He only has three months left though.”

‘How long?’ he signs.

“Well… The twins were about five months, so he’s been in about six months now, we tried to get him out but the court wouldn’t budge,” Dean sighed “Gabriel has a nice job, but it requires him to travel a lot, so Sam is alone with the pups a lot.”

Cas nodded, taking in the new information. 

“So tomorrow, it’ll probably just be Sam and the pups at home, he has a guest room made up already.

He gave a hesitant smile and signed ‘Thank you.’

“You should try to eat, we could maybe go for a walk later, yeah?” Dean gave him a hopeful look. Castiel nodded his agreement and waited for the alpha to make his way out of the room. He sat the plate back on the table, he didn’t have much of an appetite now.


	2. Chapter two

Sam Winchester was finally beginning to wind down for the day. He took in a long breath and tried to calm himself down further. Sometimes he had good days, and sometimes they were bad. Today was leaning more towards bad. There really wasn’t a reason for it, but he had been in a small slump when it came to his mood. 

He made sure that all of the doors were locked before making his way upstairs. He had left his younger brother upstairs to play with his two kids.   
Adam was on break from school, and had insisted to their father that he come and stay a few days with Sam. A few days had turned into a few weeks, not that Sam minded. Adam was great with the pups. He had presented as an omega a couple of weeks ago, and he tended to want to be around Sam. It was completely natural, omegas tended to seek out each other for comfort.

There were no other omegas to talk to where Adam lived now. Dad was an alpha, and Kate, Adam’s mother was a beta. Sam knew that Adam was going through a lot of changes. He also knew that his father probably wasn’t the best person to approach. He loved his dad, but when he went through his first heat, his father blundered his way through an explanation while Sam sat with averted yes and a red face. Never mind Dean snickering in the background.

He walks into his bedroom to see the twins both settled in their cribs and Adam sprawled out asleep on the bed. Sighing he shuts off the lights and crawls into bed with his brother. Tomorrow morning their father will return to take Adam back, and his brother would show up with his mates long lost brother, Castiel. 

Adam had wanted to stay longer but Dean insisted that there be a lack of people until Castiel got used to it. Sam wondered how the other omega was doing, he knew firsthand how it was to be in Castiel’s situation. He also knew how difficult it was to recover. But he had with the help of his family and his mates. He also had a strong feeling that Cas would be well again too, and with the way that Dean had taken to him… Well.

Lucifer and Gabriel didn’t talk about their family very often. But Sam knew that they were kicked out, and he also knew that sometime after that their family was wiped out. They had started hitting omega slavers hard, looking for any of their younger siblings, apparently they had three younger omega siblings that would have probably been put on the market and sold. Castiel, Anna and Samandriel. 

It was during one of these raids that they come across Sam. Omegas that were marketed outside of the free cities were supposed had been kidnapped, had barely had a few heats. He was fifteen when his two alphas had freed him. They had killed his previous owners, with gunshots to the head, executed them really. It had scared him terribly at first. He thought these alphas would take him and use them as well. 

Neither one could console him. The taller of the two scooped him up and let him bury his face into his neck to scent him. Sam could tell he was sending off calming smells for his benefit. The alpha didn’t smell like a bad alpha. He smelt calm. And he didn’t smell arousal, like he wanted to knot Sam. At least any time soon anyway. 

“Lucy, he can’t be over fifteen,” The other voice mumbled. Sam didn’t pay attention to him right now, he just kept his face buried in the blond alpha’s neck He’s being carried and fresh cold air hits his skin. He gives a whine, he hadn’t been outside in ages. He couldn’t bring himself to open his yes and buried himself deeper into the open neck, sniffling, clutching onto the taller alphas shirt.

He hears a car door and he’s passed off to the shorter one. Something about him smells similar to the other alpha, except maybe sweeter. Sam entertains the thought that the two alphas are related. The way that his dad and Dean always smelt similar as he was growing up, and then came his little brother Adam. 

He had thought that they were going to take and use him for themselves, no matter what they said. It wasn’t until he was picked up again and was carried into another place that smelt so familiar and he was being pulled into someone else’s arms and his dad was looking down at him, his arms holding him tightly, Dean next to him running his hand through his hair, tears running down his face and a watery smile. And it’s his family and they were actually there and he had dreamt of being back with them for so long. He blacked out after that, and when he woke up he was in bed with Dean lying on one side and Adam curled tightly against his other, knees digging into his thigh.

Sam had come a long way since then, the testament to that in the little crib in the corner. Before his pups came along he thought he might’ve given up. Succumbed to his depression, even with the help of his mates and his family. He wouldn’t even entertain the thought now. That he would be able to leave his family alone without him. That he wouldn’t be able to see his pups grow. Now he can help Adam with presenting as an omega. And maybe he’ll be able to help this new omega coming tomorrow as well.


	3. Chapter three

Castiel woke up the next day jittery and anxiety ridden. He had barely eaten the day before and couldn't will himself to sleep the night before. Dean seemed to pick up on his nervousness and tried to reassure him with a smile, opening the passenger side of a black impala. Castiel slid in and curled in on himself. He didn't know how he was going to be able to stand a two hour car ride. He wondered if Dean would leave him there. Did he live there with Sam also? Would Sam like him? Would Lucifer and Gabriel even want him? He wouldn't even be able to see Lucifer, he was in prison.

The day was overcast and cool. Despite having a coat on him he still had the shivers. "It'll just be Sam and the kids when we get there," Dean said, breaking the silence. "And they don't have many neighbors close. They kinda bought an old farm. They don't have any farm animals or anything like that but Sam does keep a small garden and they have an old dog named Bones."

Dean continued to ramble but Castiel found it hard to keep focused on him, letting his mind drift off to the new life he was heading for. Eventually Deans speech drifted off into silence.

Castiel starts to try and ask a question but his throat cuts him off on it's own accord.

"You know, it'd be nice to know what you're thinking." Dean says with a small smile, eyebrows raised.

Castiel sighs and grips his pen as he writes.

'Do they even want me there?' He was afraid to ask really. They might be doing this as a favor to Dean. He slides the note across the seat.

"Cas... As soon as I told Gabriel that I had you he wanted to come get you himself. But his work is very demanding and if he had left out he would've probably gotten fired or at the very least a down grade.." 

'If he's having as much trouble feeding his family that he needs to work that kind of job then he doesn't need another mouth to feed." Dean frowned at that.

"Look, they're doing fine... It's just without Lucifer, it's just got a little more difficult. They have two kids, and Gabe is pretty bad about spoiling them. You're their brother. They looked for you forever after you disappeared."

Castiel's eyes widened. Dean gave a grim smile. "That's how they found Sammy. They were hitting a slaver. He was fifteen. He was missing for three years and I didn't think we'd ever get him back. Then dad got a call, and they showed up with him the next day."

Cas remained motionless. They had been looking for him. They hadn't forgotten. He wiped a tear from his face. Refusing to bread down right now.

"It's going to be okay cas." Dean started awkwardly. "If my pain in the ass little brother can get through this then I know you can." He said. Blood rushed to Castiel's face at the praise and he thought for the first time that he may believe the alpha.

The rest of the ride he dozed on and off. Snow started to flurry around on and off and Cas marveled at it. It was the first he'd seen of snow in a long time. Since before he was taken. The snow became heavier and there was a slight dusting on the ground when they started up a long driveway. They were farther north here, and snowfall this early wasn't uncommon. Dean explained as he parked his car. Cas's chest started to feel tight as Dean got out of the car. Castiel stayed.

He just had one bag of things that belongted to him and that was al things given to him by the center. Dean grabbed it out of the backand then opened cas's door for him. He took a few deep breaths and then stepped out. To have a dogs snout start nosing at his hands. It was a golden retriever with graying hair around his face.

"Bones! He doesn't have anything for you." Castiel just smiled and crouched down to run his fingers through his fur. An actual chuckle leaving him as the dog started licking his face. "Some guard dog you are..." Dean said with his hands on his hips, but he had a warm smile on his face as he began his way towards the porch. After a while Castiel followed. 

The door opened before Dean could knock by a young boy that couldn't possibly be Sam.

"Adam? I thought dad was supposed to pick you up this morning?" Adam was holding a flailing child who had it's arms stuck out towards dean wanting his attentions.

"They got snowed in up there, he didn't want to risk getting stuck down here." Adam said blandly, trading the baby for Cas's bag. "Sam's asleep."

"Adam, this is Castiel." To everyone's surprise, Cas extended his hand out first and Adam gripped it for a shake. Dean looks pleased and moves further into the house motioning Cas to come in. They start towards the stairs and pass a room that Cas can only assume is the living room. It has a couch with another omega laid out on it. He seemed to be tall for an omega, with long brown hair. Another baby was laid out over his chest, asleep. That must be Sam, Castiel considers. He continues after Dean not realizing hat Bones had trailed in with them, and was making his way towards the man on the couch, proceeding to cover his face with licks. 

"Bones!" They heard from the living room. Dean rolled his yes and back tracked, heading back towards the living room which also had a crying child wailing.

Sam was now sitting up rocking the baby in his arms. The dog now settled beside him on the couch looking happy with himself. Adam had continued up the stairs to put his bag in his room Cas assumed. 

Upon seeing them Sam startled but continued to rock the crying baby. He looked tired now that Cas could see more of his features. Dark bags under his eyes. Eyes that were bleary but somewhat stunning the closer Cas got. A swirl of different colors and hues. He smiled tiredly at them and stood. Finally getting the baby to hush. He moved towards Dean first and gave him a quick hug. Turning his attention to Castiel, he moved slowly, giving him a chance to pull away if he wanted and wrapped him into a loose hug, with the baby between them.

The touch felt good, felt warm. Sam smelt good as well, like pine and old books, mixed with breast milk. And the pup, he suddenly realized, smelt of his brothers, his family. He hadn't smelt them in so long that it's a wonder he even knew what it was.

"You must be Castiel, Dean's told me a lot about you," Sam pulled back with a grin. Castiel blushes, realizing that he had been clinging to and scenting the other omega. And that Dean has been talking a lot about him apparently. "All good things, I promise." Sam turns and gives Dean a grin. Deans scoffs and rolls his eyes gravitating towards the kitchen, dropping the other baby off with Sam so he now holds both of them. 

"These two are Madison and Matthew," Sam says indicating each one respectively. "Guys, this is Castiel. He's you're uncle!" The twins looked to be about a year or so. They had wide eyes, both colored like Sams. With dark tuffs of hair on top. They looked like little copies of Sam actually.

'They look a lot like you,' he tries to sign. Sam smiles wider and nods his head. Castiel watches in wonder as the little boy reaches out for Cas hesitantly.

"Do you want to hold him? You must be tired with the move," Cas reaches forward nodding. He took the pup hesitantly. He remembers holding little ones before, he has cousins, and he was old enough to hold Samandrial when he was a baby. Almost immediately the baby tucks his head into Cas's neck. Scenting him.

"You smell like their daddies, he knows you're family." Family. The words make him feel tingly. Warmer then Castiel has felt in a long, long time.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in so long. And that this is such a short chapter. I'm going to try and update quicker and get more material in each chapter. Life has gotten in the way and I kind of lost exactly where I was going with this story and I didn't want to commit to anything just yet. Again, sorry. :3

"Here's the room," Dean said, opening the teal door. The room seemed rather spacious to Castiel, painted in a different shade of teal. It had a double bed and a small bedside table. There was also a small bookshelf shoved into the corner. "Sam will be down the hallway to the right, and i'll be to the left."

Castiel remembered to nod, but his head was buzzing. He need to rest and try and calm his nerves before they got out of hand. This was the most social contact that he had had since his first day at the center. He didn't attempt to say anything to Dean but sign 'thanks.' He had no desire to be rude, but the alphas scent was making him edgy.

Dean seemed to take the hint, and after making sure of showing Castiel where the bathroom was he left him alone in his new room. The house was warm, in contrast to the outside world where it was cold and blustery. The snow still falling. He settled down on his bed, facing the window and watching the flakes' slow descent. 

**********************************************************************************

Dean makes his way downstairs towards the smell of food. His brother was stirring something in a large pot. The twins were both in there high chairs, making an absolute mess with the baby food that had been sat out in front of them.

"Sit Sam, I'll finish," Dean said as he bumped his brother over with one hip, grabbing a hold of the large wooden spoon.

"You just don't trust my cooking," He heard his brother say teasingly, but he relinquished his cooking duties fast enough, glad that his brother was finally home.

"Adam still sore at me huh?" Dean had noticed his brothers absence, when usually the younger boy like trying to get stories from Dean about his travels.

"Nah, I don't think so." Sam sighed. "He's just going through a lot right now. He misses you, so do I." 

Dean glances towards his brother, who had his eyes closed rubbing his lower back with one hand. He then glances to his niece and nephew and chuckled. "And Matthew apparently," picking the small pup up again. Madison however was glaring, if a baby glaring was possible.

"She's going through a phase," Sam sighs again, rolling his neck. "She won't stand for me to be out of her sight. And she won't let anyone else hold her anymore. Not even Gabe." 

"No wonder you look so tired Sammy." He turns his attention back to the baby in question, "Your baby already has a better bitch face then you do. I feel sorry for you."

Sam takes the time to peek an eye open and shoot Dean a dirty look. "Is Castiel doing alright?" Sam asked more seriously. 

"He seems to be doing better than he was. No panic attacks today. He's just gotten really tired from being around so many people." Sam nodded in understanding.

"You.... Enjoy his company."

"Shut it Sam." Dean hisses, stirring the vegetable soup. "Don't you have anything better then this crap?'

His younger brother puffs up and hisses "If you don't like the food I have then you can go get your own." He sinks further down in the chair and crosses his arms. "I haven't been able to go into town."

Sam pulled out the puppy dog eyes and Dean relents, grumbling, "Fine, I can take a hint. I'll go get some stuff before the snow gets too bad."

"Thank you," Sam crooned. His younger brother seems to be in an exceedingly good mood, despite his exhaustion.

"What is up with you?" 

"Me and Gabe get to visit Luce next week," And Sam was positively beaming now. Dean groans, not wanting to know about he threesomes conjugal visits. It was really a surprise that the system actually allowed it in all honesty, but Dean assumed that alpha ruts must have caused quite a problem in the prison in the past. So when an alpha hits their rut, they are either separated from all of the other prisoners if they had no partners on the other side, or allowed conjugal visits. This of course, wasn't applied to omegas that were in the prison system, who were made to ride out there heats alone, either way.

"Sammy, I really don't need to know about when you guys are going to be getting it on," Dean groans, mostly for show. He was happy really. He knew how hard this had all been on his brother. And he knew that he himself made it hard on his family with his continued work with the pro-omega activists. Adam disliked change at this time in his life, and Sam worried. 

"I bet he can't wait to get out and see the pups, just a few months now." Dean commented changing the subject. Although the prison allowed conjugal visits, they wouldn't allow the pups inside to see Lucifer. They hadn't saw their other dad since they were around four or five months. They had grown a lot since then.

Sam nodded his agreement and sneezed. "You getting sick?" Dean asked, squinting at him.

"Probably just the weather," Sam put out. Dean just grunted at him and started to dish out some soup, along with buttering some bread. Sighing, he sat down and consigned himself to the vegetable soup.


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning classes again this week so i'm trying to get any writing in I might do before I get super busy. :3

That evening Dean takes Adam with him to stock up on groceries, since the snow doesn't seem to have any notion of slowing down any time soon. He was honesty beat, but if he didn't do it now then who knows when they'd be able to get something decent for them to eat. Castiel had remained quiet in his new bedroom since he went up there earlier, but Sam assured him that it was just Castiel being in a new place after being uprooted multiple times in the past little bit. The omega was probably trying to nest.

Adam was being quiet in the seat beside him. He had been distant for a while now, for no reason that Dean can discern. It might be that Dean doesn't really have that much time for him after all of the work at the shelter he had been doing. He didn't have a lot of time for anybody really. This is the first time he's seen his family in a while. Months maybe? Maybe that was what his brother was upset over.

"Sorry I haven't been around too much, Adam," Dean tries nonchalantly.

Adam looks toward him for a moment, before mumbling, "That's not it."

"Then what bud?" Adam was significantly younger then Dean. By close to ten years. Sometimes it was difficult to connect. Plus he had recently present as an omega. And Dean wasn't sure how to hand that. The bastards had gotten Sam right after he had presented. The free cities may be a lot more kinder to unmated omegas then the outlying areas, but a lot could sure still go wrong. Mated omegas were worse off here then omega ones. Dean was just glad that Sam found the mates that he did. But now he had to worry about Adam.

"I just worry."

"About me? Pshh, you know I can handle it." Dean tried to joke, Adam didn't lighten up any.

"That's what Lucifer thought but look where that got him!" Adam burst out before seemingly calming himself and mumbling, "That happened here, things are supposed to be better here."

And maybe Adam wasn't angry with him. Maybe he was just scared. He had just presented as an omega, and omegas pretty sure had the short end of the stick in the society that they lived in.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Adam. We won't let it," Adam just huffed, saying nothing else. And neither did Dean. He was really sure how to make him feel better. They headed into the grocery store first, Adam trailing sullenly behind him. He sighed, this was going to be a long trip.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Back at the farm house, Sam had gently coaxed Castiel out of his room and to the kitchen to eat some of the soup before it got cold. Matthew was napping in a rocker, but Madison clung to Sam's neck eyeing the other omega warily. Castiel tried to appear warmer to the pup, but he felt so awkward that he figured he probably scared the poor thing. Sam seemed to understand what he was trying to do and cracked a small smile. 

"It's not really you," He explained gently, "It's just she's been very clingy with me lately. Even with Gabriel." 

Castiel nodded, now understanding why Sam may have seemed so tired this entire time. Castiel wanted to know more about his brothers and decided to sign a simple 'Brothers' at Sam. He wasn't proficient with sign language yet.

"I can help with the signs later on, if you want."

Castiel nodded eagerly. He kept hoping that maybe he'll be able to bring himself to talk using his voice, but it didn't seem he was going to be letting himself do that anytime soon.

"But I met Lucifer and Gabe when I was fifteen, so about five years ago. Not really that long to have a family together, but I think we came out alright," Sam begins, "I don't know how much Dean has told you, but they saved me. I don't know how much longer I could have lasted where I was. They brought me home to my family after being away for over three years. They stayed in touch after that. I was a traumatized mess at that point, but they tried to help out a lot." Sam was smiling softly at this point. "We didn't mate until I was Eighteen. They had been courting me since I was seventeen. If I hadn't mated before I turned nineteen I would have lost all of my healthcare, and an alpha could technically force me to mate with them, and there would have been no way to get out after that." Sam paused for a breath. Castiel grimaced, he was nearing nineteen at this point. 

Sam continued on with the story. "They didn't really talk about their family all that often, but once I found this picture in a drawer," Sam was up and rummaging through a drawer, Madison still attached to his chest. He came back with an old photo, charred on the edges. Castiels heart sped up. It was an old family photo. He was around six at the time. The only sibling that wasn't there was Samandriel and he hadn't been born yet. Even Michael the eldest of them all was there smiling. He hadn't saw any of these people since he was fifteen. 

"That was when they told me about what had happened, why they had even found me in the first place." Castiel was crying, Sam put out a hand to lay gently on his shoulder.

"They continued searching, but they never found any trace, they didn't completely quite until they found out about the pups coming." Madison had began to whine and mouth at Sam's nipple through his shirt. Sighing, he raised up his shirt to let the pup latch on. Castiel noticed how swollen and raw they seemed and shuddered. He couldn't imagine nursing one pup, let alone two. He decided he was going to excuse himself now and let Sam have his privacy. Sam put up a finger when he got up, supporting his pup so he was able to move across the room, grimacing when she tugged a little too hard. He used one hand to rifle through a pile of books pulling up one that had figures of hand signs on the front.

"This helped me a lot when I was learning." He offered the book towards him with a soft smile. Castiel took it gratefully and clutched it to his chest, all the while trying to smile back. But he just felt wrong. he lost his smile years ago.

"Good night Castiel."

'Good night,' he signed back, turing and heading up the stairs.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost smut. Which I suck at doing btw.

"Sam, I'm home." Came a soft voice from the door. Glancing at the clock showed that it was three in the morning.

"Thought you weren't coming till tomorrow?" Not that Sam was compaining. It was hard to get warm for him and Adam had chosen the couch to getting woken up every few hours by fussy pups.

"Flight got in early," He shucked his pants and glanced into the crib on the way to the bed. He slid in behind his mate and nuzzled against Sam's neck. Sam shivered at the cold, and could hold back a sneeze. He could feel Gabe frown into his neck.

"Just allergies," Sam cut to the chase. "Castiel is settling well here." He changed the subject.

"I really wanted to wake him up." Gabriel complained into his neck and borrowed deeper. Content with breathing his mate in. He scent was slightly off, and the golden eyed man worried that maybe Sam was actually sicker than he was letting on.

"Maybe you should head to the doctor babe," Sam was shivering and Gabriel frowned more. 

"I'm okay Gabe," Sam had twisted over and pressed his mouth to his. It started off as chaste, slowly becoming deeper. Sam pushes himself up agains his mate.

"Miss me Samshine?" He was grinning against Sams lips now. And at that time one of the pups had woken up enough to realize his daddy was home and started to outright wail.

Groaning, the couple seprates, Gabriel shoving his mate flat on his back, preventing him from getting up. "Stay."

Both pups were wailing now, and Gabriel cradled both gently to his chest. Metthew calming almost immediately although Madison continued to whine.

"Still Maddy Paddy?" Gabriel murmered putting her down next to Sam and watching as she nuzzled into his side. Gabe huffed and settled down beside them with Matthew nuzzling into his neck.

"Matt was really taken with Castiel." Sam mumbled sleepily. 

Gabriel grinned, "I'm going to make a huge breakfast in the morning."

"Yeah, well morning is just a few hours off." The pups were settled by now, and Gabe carefully moved them back into the crib. 

Crawling back under the covers, he nuzzled into his mate, giving him a peck on the nose, and then moving back down to his lips.

"Missed you," Gabriel mumbled against his lips. Sam grinned agains him and tried to get closer, bring his hands up to the others hair. Gabe pulled away from his mouth and latched onto his kneck, rucking his shirt up. Sam whimpered as fingers brushed his sore nipples. They were full with milk, and the nursing had made them raw and achey. But this also made them almost unbearibly sensitive. 

Gabriel pinched them between his fingers and tugged, smirking at Sam's gasp. He tugged a few more times before twisting slightly, rubbing in the milk that began to seep out.

Both of his alphas seemed to have a facination with his full breasts. Sam honestly couldn't stand them. Before his pregnancy he was always more built then a regular omega, and he was proud of that fact. But it was healthier for his pups to feed from him, and they didn't have to buy formula this way, so he could endure it for a little while longer.

Gabriel's hands are between his legs now, and he's concentrating on not losing it to soon. And then he sneezes. Multiple times. The hands are coming up to grab his face, one on each cheek.

"Gabe, no, keep going," Sam whined, trying to pull his face away from his mates grip.

"Stop. Your nose is bleeding." He's raising Sam up now, tilting his head up and trying to swipe underneath it. Crap. Gabriel grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and held it up for Sam to grab on to. He couldn't scent the alpha right now, but he could certainly feel the tension in his body. "We're going to try and get you to the doctor tomorrow." His tone left no place for arguement.  
"Fine. But all it is is a cold. My nose always does this when in gets cold out Gabe," Sam replied as his nose finally stopped dripping.

"Just in case." Gabe had tugged him down onto the bed and pulled the covers over them. A wave of tiredness washed over him, and despite the earlier arousal he found himself slipping off to sleep, the warmth of one of his mates beside him.

 


	7. chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the wait, and that I haven't really replied to any comments. Classes have kept me busy so now I can hopefully update a lot more and not slack off. :3 Thank everyone for the comments and suggestions. Also I want to point out that as of so far, the main problem I have in writing seems to be dialogue. I really don't feel like I'm able to get the characters to connect as they should so that will be something I'm trying to work on as the story progresses.

Castiel woke up foggy headed. He only noticed the smell of breakfast after ten minutes of sitting motionless in bed. The book that Sam loaned him lay by the bed on the dresser, opened up to the middle. He honestly couldn't recall anything from what he read the evening before. Eventually he got up and made his way to the window, cover still pulled tight around him. The snow had stopped falling, and it had settled out into a frozen landscape. It looked peaceful and silent. Castiel decided to go on a walk if he felt like he could brave the cold later. Maybe it would clear his head. 

Someone was coming up the stairs and sounded like they were starting for his door. He remained by the window, not moving as someone knocked at the door and it began to swing open slowly. 

"Cassie?" And that was a voice he hadn't heard in ages. He stood still, not knowing what else to do as he took in his older brother. Gabriel looked the same. His hair was shorter and he had a few worry lines that weren't there before. But he still had the same teasing eyes and a smile that absolutely beamed. It turns out that he doesn't need to know what to do because Gabriel crosses over in a flash and has his arms around his little brother. 

"Looked for you forever kiddo," He muttered into Castiel's hair, his voice watery. The omegas face tucking into his neck and he took in the scent he had been missing for so long. "Thought you were gone with everyone..." He trailed off. Cas opened his mouth, trying to force any words to assure his older brother, but still, nothing would come out. So instead he clutches to Gabriel's chest and nuzzles further into his neck. Closing his eyes as tears start to form and the room seems to spin around them. 

~~~~~~~~ 

The house was warm, and the kitchen table was packed full of food that Dean actually enjoyed. He'd teased the shorter alpha for being the best cook in the house, but he found that he sometimes liked to play around with his own recipes too, so he really couldn't talk.  

Gabriel had disappeared upstairs to see Castiel a while ago, leaving platters of delicious looking breakfast dishes behind. Sam looked a lot better too, even though dark circles remained under his eyes. He was situated in front of the twins, encouraging them to eat whatever mush was in front of them. Neither seemed all that interested, both fully resistant to be weened as of yet. Adam, who had already been outside in the snow, was laid out in the living room, full.  

"I don't think their all too interested Sammy," Dean stated, tucking into his second plate. "How about you have some more?" Sam scrunched his nose unconsciously. Dean decided he'd keep an eye on his brothers odd behavior. He'd spent almost an hour in the bathroom earlier, and was almost abnormally clingy. 

Eventually Sam gave up with a sigh, taking the mush and placing it in the sink. 

"You're staying for a while this time, right?" Sam walked until he was leaning against Deans side. The elder paused in his chewing, leaning some weight back against his brother. 

"Probably, I haven't heard from anyone," Dean wouldn't lie, he never knew when someone would call with another case. 

"We miss you when you're gone," It's stated as a fact, no anger or contempt behind the words. "And I feel like Cas would do better with you here." 

Dean glanced up at his brother, "Really?" Sam grinned knowingly back at him. 

"His scent was more anxious when you and Adam went into town yesterday." Dean smiled gently at the knowledge until he glanced Sam smirking and making faces at him. He shoved his brother off of him about the time that Gabriel and Castiel made their way into the kitchen. Both were staying close to each other, and seemed teary eyed. Dean busied himself with getting plates for the both of them.  

As soon as Matthew caught sight of his father he made it known. Flailing his arms so the mush that covered him went flying everywhere. Gabriel scooped him up despite the mess. 

Castiel seemed more on edge, not making eye contact, though Dean supposed that reuniting with one's long lost brother may do that to someone. He would have just put it off to that, except he also remembered all the shit that Sam had to go through when he finally made it back home.  

The panic attacks and the nightmares. The hallucinations. When they finally settled him back at home he hadn't left his room for weeks. And even worse, every step forward seemed to mean two steps back. It was a long hard road then, and he supposes he should be thankful that Castiel seemed to be in his right mind at the moment. 

He sat a full plate of food down in front of the omega and watched as he flinched. 

"How are you this morning Cas?" He asked gently, trying to give off a calming scent in the hopes of helping the other relax a little. Cas gave the sign for 'fine' but didn't make any moves towards his food. Though as long as Dean had know him Cas hadn't been much for eating. He had to be given fluids his first two weeks at the facility. 

The twins were both filthy. Having played with their food more than eat any of it, so Sam gathered them both for a warm bath, giving Gabriel a soft kiss on the cheek as he took Matthew from him. 

"Lucifer will be able to take a call later, since it's a Sunday. He doesn't know you're here yet, he'll be thrilled," Gabriel informed his youngest brother, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. Dean noticed that Castiel leaned into he touch and that was good, he's getting better with touch. 

After a few minutes, Gabe announced that he was going to help Sam with the munchkins, leaving his plate at the table and stretching before letting out a loud burp, holding onto his stomach he lumbered out of the kitchen. Dean rolled his eyes, but softened as he caught sight of Castiel's face. The dark haired man was smiling softly after his brother happily. 

"You wanna get out in a bit? Go for a walk?"  

The omega nods his head slightly, and actually picks up a piece of toast to nibble at. 

"My dad will be here later, to pick up Adam. I feel like he's going to have a rough time.." Dean continues, sighing.  He glances into the living room where Adam was still sleeping. He felt bad that he didn't get the sense of home there then he did here, but really it's to be expected.  

They had always had a big family growing up when there father met Kate and Adam was born. Now Adam was the only kid in the house, and both Kate and John work. It must get lonely, and with the recent presenting it would be nice for him to have another omega around. 

~~~~~~~~ 

After Castiel is coaxed into a few more bites of breakfast, they bundled up and headed outside. Bones trailing after them. He didn't have much clothes, so he borrowed a spare jacket from Dean and was then bundled up in one of Sam's warm coats and a hat. He couldn't actually ever remember having so many layers at one time. He decided he liked it.  

Outside was crisp and the sky was pale and misty, the air moist. It was still early enough for the sun not to be all the way up in the sky yet. It had snowed more than Castiel originally expected. About six inches were on the ground, he judged as his boots sunk down into it. Bones had followed them out, but stopped at the porch, unwilling to get his fur wet. They walked a ways out, boots crunching in the freshly fallen snow. 

Adam had built a couple of snowmen near the cars, and he noticed that what he supposed was Gabriel's car was now parked at the end. They end up walking past the cars and into the wooded area that surrounded the house. It was even quieter here. 

There's running water somewhere, and he heads toward it, Dean trailing a long after him silently. The trees began to open up into a clearing, and the sound of water was getting closer. He stopped just at the edge and looked around. He never got to explore like this before, having lived in he city, with family that were adamant about the omegas place being within the home. 

He didn't notice it at first glance of the river. Dean tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the bank. A doe and her two fawns stood getting a drink. The doe had her head up, surveying the surroundings as her babies ducked to drink. They seemed rather young still, white spots plainly standing out. The mother was already fully aware of their presence, but seemed content to watch warily.  

Castiel didn't know how long they stood there studying each other in turn, but the heat seeps from him and the cold seeps in. When a loose clump of snow falls from the riverbank into the water the noise startles the deer into running, right passed them. Cas could touch them if he reached out. He startled as well, not expecting them to get so close he reaches out into Dean's direction. The alpha takes his hand, although he doesn't really notice until the deer disappear into the distance. 

He could feel the warmth of Dean's hand on his through the glove. When he turned around to face him his breath caught. He was standing so close he could see the glisten of the snow melting in his hair. The other man really was beautiful. His eyes were green like the forest, brought out even more by the snow surrounding them. And they were staring at him, and they were getting closer. 

The impending kiss was something that he wanted, even something that he craved, but he just couldn't. Not now, when he was this filthy. So he turns before their lips can meet, and the kiss lands on his cheek instead, causing warmth to bloom underneath them. He started back to the house at a brisk walk. Turning into a full run when Dean calls out to him.


	8. Chapter Eight

By the time they got the twins out of the bath and swaddled nice and warm, both Sam and Gabriel were soaked.

"They don't do this when you're here, you know?" Sam snarked, having place both babies down for a nap. They hadn't slept well last night, and would be cranky for the rest of the day if they didn't have at least a small one.

He was unsticking his shirt that was plastered to his body, inspecting himself in the mirror when he noticed his stomach. It was pooched out, like it hadn't been since he lost the baby weight from the twins.

'I couldn't be...' He pondered, running his hands over it, 'I'm just sick and bloated.'

They've been careful, consistantly using a condom.

"Sam?"

"Huh?" He asked, his body beginning to break out in a cold sweat.

"I asked if you've heard from you dad... Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, i'm bood. Just filling a little ill still," He didn't look fine. He was pale, and what color was in his cheeks had drained out. Gabriel could see a sheen breaking out on his forehead.

"How about we lay down Samshine," Gabriel suggested reaching out for his mate. Frowing when Sam went along wih it and let himself be layed out. "You with me Sam?" His voice calm and soft, relieved when Sam nodded. If Sam had it in him to nod, then the episode couldn't be all that bad. "Can I lay down too?"

Sam grabbed him with shakey hands and tugged him down.

They layed there for a while. Both snoozing on and off.

Later, maybe an hour, two, they heard the front door bang open, quick footsteps rushing up the stairs and another door closing down the hall. By the time they made it out of their room to investigate Dean was shooting through the front door and up the stairs, calling out Cas's name and tracking snow.

"Dean, what?" Gabriel hissed, his heart pounding from being awoken in such a way.

"I don't know, I think he had a flash back or something, he ran,"

Adams face peeked up curiously from further down the stairwell, and loud bangs were coming from Castiel's room.

"Let me," Sam spoke as both alphas started moving towards the door. One of the babies began to cry and Sam galnced twoards their room and back at Gabriel, before going towards Castiel's door. The banging had stopped but now there was heart wrenching sobs.

"Castiel?" The sobs were unhindered and Sam tested the door, finding it unlocked, "I'm coming in alright?"

He didn't move farther into the room then the entrance but clicked the door shut behind him. Surveying the damage, he supposed it could be worse, books were scattered across the floor, the bookshelf on the ground, busted. At least there was no blood.

Cas was already wrapped in his blankets, snowy boots and all. Stepping around the debris, he made his way across the room. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Cas was still whimpering, it was the most noice Cas had made since Sam had met him.

"I-I can't-" Came a broken, raspy voice. Sam almost jumped from the shock of it.

"Cas?" Sam asked, moving closer.

"I can't do this," It was shaky, and quiet, but it was progress.

"Yes you can," Sam spoke softly. He knew in a way, what the other omega was feeling. "I know that it feels like you can't. Feels like you could just lay down and die, that you'll never be okay again. But Cas," Sam paused, smiling slightly, placing a tentative hand on the sniffling figure beneath the covers. "It gets so much better. You'll see."

The other omega wasn't shaking anymore, the sobs turned to just hitches in breath. Sam pat him a few more times before getting up and starting to stack some of the scattered books.

Castiel was reluctant to get out of the covers, but the guilt of having made such a mess chased him from the bed. The other omega had been nothing but helpful and Cas didn't want to be any more of a burden. Then he already was. Plus the other omega smelt off. Not that he knew what he usually smelled like, but Sams scent seemed to be continuously morphing. Holding a cent that was familiar but not quite placable. Most of the books were already in neat stacks, one closer to the bed gathered his attention. He picked up the sign language book and gently cradled it to his chest. Sam smiled up at him from his knees, "Dean can fix the bookshelf, keep him busy so he doesn't go stir crazy,"

Simultaneusly, someone is knocking at the door.

“Dad's here Sammy,” Deans voice filtered through the door. Castiel's stomach dropped, he doesn't know if he can handle new people right now.

“You can stay here, he's just here to pick up Adam. No one is expecting anything Cas,” Sam was still smiling, reassuringly. He rose, placing a hand once more on Castiel's shoulder, and then turned to gather up the wet bed sheets. He then turned to swing the door open, knowingly hitting Dean in the process, who was standing way too close.

“Need something?” He asked his brother, sauntering past him. Dean glared at the back of his head until he disappeared down the stairs. The older alpha huffed before glancing at Cas, an apologetic look in his eyes.

“You alright Cas?” Deans tone was subdued. When Cas nodded, Dean mirrored him. “I won't try that again. It was very insensitive of me,” He murmured obviously ashamed of himself.

Castiel didn't want Dean to feel like that. He tried to come up with a sign that would let Dean know that everything was okay, but the best he can even think to do is a simple 'It's okay,' Dean didn't improve much, but gave a smile anyway.

“I'll bring up some new covers, and I'll fix that bookshelf up for you later,”

  
  


  
  


John Winchester has been said to be a hard man. Strict with himself, strict at work and strict with his children. However, everyone that knew that, also knew how much he loved his children. Loved his family. Losing Mary left a hole in his chest that aches even now, and when Sam disappeared it just about killed him.

He would do anything for his children, but he wasn't about to let Adam move away from him full-time. There was no way. Not yet. The kid was way too young.

The aforementioned child was pouting upstairs, refusing to come down. John would give him a while, spend sometime with his grand kids while he was here. Both of the twins crowded his lap. Matthew tugging at his beard insistently and Madison looking forlornly towards her mother. He still marveled at the small pups. The fact that one of his boys had already formed his own family. He was happy, even if he wished that Sam would have waited a little while before settling down.

“Everything's been okay then? Enough of everything?” John asked the question every time he visited. He knew that it made his son's alphas bristle, at the thought that John didn't think they could take care of his son.

But that wasn't it at all. At least, for the most part. He would always want to make sure his kids were provided for and healthy, and now he also had grandchildren to think about.

“We're fine dad, thanks,” Sam said, sounding tired. He smelt off too, although John couldn't really place it. The boy had mentioned something about being sick earlier, maybe that was it.

“Hey dad,” Dean muttered, coming down the stairs looking dejected, before settling down beside the older man.

The living room wasn't all too big, but there were plenty of seats scattered throughout the space, including a full length couch, a love seat and two other individual chairs. A rocking chair was settled in the corner next to the window, the fire place was crackling, keeping the house warm. It was all pulled together by the multitude of pictures that were displayed along the mantle and every other flat surface in the room.

“Haven't seen you in how long? Don't get too excited,” The older alpha said gruffly.

“Yeah yeah,” he pulled his father into a side hug, “Sorry.”

The afternoon was spent with Dean telling tales about the people and places his missions had taken him. Adam ended up slinking down to listen, squeezing his way beside Sam and resolutely not look at his father. By the time that John insisted they leave Adam had calmed down to the point where he didn't argue, although an angry flush rose into his cheeks. He departed from his family like he'd never see them again.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Castiel take a trip to the clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the extremely long wait, and not replying back to comments. I've just been lacking motivation for anything, but now it's back, so yay.

Days later, Dean had brought Castiel into town for a doctors appointment. Sam came along, having finally gotten tired of whatever was trying to run through his system. He didn't tell anyone of his own suspicions, but he'd been sick every day this week and his jeans were getting tighter and he knew he had to get answers before their visit with his other alpha. Plus, he figured Cas could use him around anyway. It was the first time Castiel had been away from the house since he arrived, and he knew that having to talk to the doctor would put him even more on the edge. 

The snow had all but cleared on the road, the snowmen in the front yard slightly drooping. They left Gabriel with the pups early in the morning, before they had even roused, before heading out, the drive to town taking an hour, more or less. 

The two omegas were there to see the same doctor, Ellen Harvelle. The woman specialized in omega health, and had particular experience with trauma victims. She was one in three of the doctors within the small town. Coincidentally, she was the third doctor Sam had tried throughout his recovery, and he stuck with her throughout the entirety of his pregnancy. She was good, and Sam was confident that she would be able to help Castiel as well. 

The waiting room was crowded but quiet, and Castiel settled close as Sam filled out paperwork. Multiple omegas were settled across the room, some obviously traumatized, some were pregnant or had squirming children. As the wait drug on, Sam turned to Castiel, fidgeting.

“Cas, I think I know why I've been ill, and if I'm right I would like to keep it between us for now,” Sam spoke in a low voice. Castiel looked mildly worried but nodded either way. If Sam wished for him to keep a secret he would. The other omega had been nothing but helpful. Nothing else was said as the nurse at the door called out Castiel's name. The two omegas were ushered into another private room, chairs in the corner and a exam table in the middle. 

“Step up on the scale for me,” The nurse instructed the dark haired omega. He stepped upon the platform reluctantly, letting the nurse take his measurements. He knew his body wasn't healthy, he had to look down at his protruding ribs every time he changed. That didn't mean he wanted to face reality. The nurse than had him sit on the exam table before slipping out.

With the nurse out of the room they wait in silence. Cas sitting awkwardly on the exam table and Sam settled on a chair, fidgeting with his hands. It was the most restless Castiel had ever seen him. It made him wonder about what the other thought he had that made him so nervous.

“Ellen knows sign language. There's also a class you can take if you feel like you're up for it,” Sam said, obviously trying to keep his mind off of other things. Castiel smiled down at him, still nervous, but relieved that he had Sam with him, who he was at least partly familiar with. He longed to talk to the other omega. He wanted to ask more about his brothers, or more about how Sam got through everything. He wanted to ask more about Dean. He was undeniably pulled towards the other alpha. And although he didn't think he'd ever do anything about that, Dean was too handsome, and he was well, him, he wanted to know more.

“They'll probably just take your blood and asks some questions,” Sam said offhandedly, wringing his hands in his lap. There was a knock on the door and a blond women walked in wearing a blue scrub coat. She had a kind smile, but also looked like she could be a pretty hard person if she wanted to. 

“Sam Winchester, been cancellin' your appointments boy,” She scolded. Sam ducks his head, but grins good naturedly.

“Just got busy, Ellen,” He says truthfully.

“I bet,” 

The doctor then turned her attention to Castiel and he feels himself shrink back. “And you must be Castiel,” He nodded and internally sighs, wishing he had never climbed from his bed this morning.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

They did end up taking blood like Sam said. Although it seemed like an excessive amount. The questions seemed excessive as well. He had tried to sign at first, but eventually found it more productive just to write down his answers. Therapy and medication were discussed, and an appointment to come in and talk with a therapist in a few weeks. Ellen commented on his weight, advising him to try and eat more if he could, and had pulled out a bottle of vitamins.

“Now,” Ellen said sternly, “This isn't a substitute. You need to try and eat as much as possible. These will help you get the vitamins you need.” Cas had signed a thanks, and had resolved to try and eat more. If nothing but because of the sad glances Sam and the Doctor had given him when he had to take his shirt off. 

After everything was said and done, with the nurse stepping in to complete a chart on Sam while Ellen stepped out for a few minutes. Castiel was just relieve that he had already gotten this over with, after dreading it for so long. 

“I think.... I'm having symptoms, nausea, cramps, throwing up, for the past week,” The nurse smiled kindly, raising an eyebrow.

“I'll take a urine sample,” She said, it was only when she led Sam out and presumably to a bathroom that Cas realized what they were talking about.

Thunder rumbled outside, which Cas had never heard before with snow. Sam seemed to be crawiling with nerves when he came back in, but the dark haired omega had no idea how to comfort the other.

Ellen came back in a few minutes later with a pack of papers and a bottle of pills.

“I guess you know what I'm about to say,” She says, handing the bottle of pills, vitamins, over.

“Yeah,” Sam sighs, but with a small smile on his face. The tension seemed to fall out of his body as if draining. “I figured.”

“I'll go ahead and bring in an ultrasound, see how far along you are. I suppose you wouldn't know when this happened?” 

“Well, I've only began to notice things in the past two weeks, I thought I was just coming down with something,” 

The women nodded her head and left to retrieve the equipment. Sam turned his attention towards Castiel, giving him a small smile, though sad. “I won't be able to visit Luce now... With his rut and all. I might see if they are willing to before. But it's coming so soon..” He rambled. Castiel was happy to let him talk. If he couldn't comfort, at the very least he could listen.

Sam probably wouldn't be able to be around Luce, sadly. Alphas in rut tended to be quite rough, it was basic instinct. This could be dangerous for a pregnant omega and their unborn pup. Generally, a pregnant omega lets off hormones, silently stopping the rut cycles of any alpha that was continuously exposed to it, which would also include Dean. These hormones caused alphas to become even more protective and sensitive to the omegas in their pack. Since Lucifer wasn't around to be exposed to these hormones, his ruts would continue on as normal. 

The machine that Ellen rolled in had a screen attached to it. Castiel let his mind wonder as the other two conversed back and forth easily. There was a sliver of the outside world visible through curtains on a window, and it had started to snow again. As he found his thoughts turning to Dean, the fast 'ba dump' of a heart monitor started up. The screen was now lit up, the black and white image moving with the wand.

“You look a lot farther along than I expected,” She said trying for a better angle with the wand. “Four, even five months,”

He could here Sam take a sharp breath as he turned to look at the screen. You could make out the little form of a baby, but it all looked eerily familiar to Sam. 

“Twins? Again?” He gasped, cupping his belly, forgetting about the gel.

“Looks like it...” Ellen trailed off, concentrating on getting more angles, her eyebrows pinching.

“What's wrong?” Sam asked, alarmed at the look on the doctors face.

“Not twins,” The doctor breathed out, a slow smile coming to her face, “Triplets,”

Sam went completely quiet, but Castiel's eyes remained transfixed on the screen, where it had honed in on a third small dancing baby.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Sam had the picture tucked away before they made it out of the waiting area. It went unspoken for Castiel not to let on about anything. The snow was coming down steadily, but it was still warm enough for the roads to be nothing but slush. Dean was idling further up the curve, half of the back seat full of groceries.

“Everybody still alive?” He asks jokingly, glancing back at Castiel, their eyes meeting for a moment. Cas managed a small smile, but Sam seemed too far in his head to pay attention. “Sammy?”

“Hm?”

“What's up?”

“Oh, nothing to worry about,” he said, turning his doe eyes on his brother. “Just tired is all,” he said, leaning his head back to rest, as if to prove a point. Dean glanced back at Cas with an eyebrow raised but the dark haired omega had already averted his eyes.

“Alright,” he muttered as he pulled away from the curb. “Seat belts,” he said as an after thought.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

They arrived home to chaos. Madison, upset because her mother had seemingly abandoned her, had taken to throwing anything she could get her hands on. Including her lunch and any toys she could get a hold of. Gabriel had partitioned off a part of the living room that had glass shards scattered. And while Gabriel made failed attempts to calm his daughter, Matthew had crawled off unattended and Gabriel was in a panic trying to find him. The baby had been under the dining room table the whole time.

“Gabe!” Sam hollered for his mate, as soon as he walked through the door. The alpha was still frantically trying to find the pup in the next room over. He scooped Matthew up and held him to his chest, walking towards the commotion. 

Dean who had managed to get all of the groceries in one go, moved towards the kitchen, Castiel trailing after him. They could hear the two bickering, still, but Madison stopped crying, leaving a seemingly quiet in the aftermath.

“So, any requests for dinner?” Dean asked, not sounding very confident that he would get an answer. Castiel remembered what he pledged to himself back at the doctors office, and looked around at the food Dean had brought home. His eyes brightening slightly when he caught sight of hamburger meat and buns. He pulled them out of their bags and held them up for the alpha to see.

“Hamburgers?” Dean said, grinning wide, “Why Cas, a man after my own heart.”

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“I leave you guys alone for a few hours,” Sam sniffed, sitting down in his rocking chair by the living room window. The twns were sitting innocently on his lap. He tried to look contrite but deflated a little at his mates ashamed face.

“She gets so upset when you're gone and I can't multitask,” He rambled. Sam's resolve broke and he buries his face into his mates stomach. Gabriel, who was standing directly in front of them, cradles the omega's head, stroking at his hair.

“Shhhh.” He leans up for Gabe to kiss him, “It's not that big a deal...” He breaks off with a grin as the alpha bends down further and peppers his face with kisses. 

“They'll be even more for you to practice on pretty soon,” He remarks offhandedly.

“Well maybe... What?” Sam could pinpoint the exact moment the other realized. He dropped to his knees in front of Sam and the pups, “You're pregnant?”

Sam had turned shy and looked away, maneuvering the twins in order to pull out the small slip of paper.

“Four or five months,” Gabe reached for his stomach and the barely there swell. Sam turned his attention to the picture, pointing at different shapes. “There's a head and two arms and two feet. And there's a head and two arms and two feet...”

“Sam,” Gabriel cuts off, “Are you telling me that one of us has knocked you up with twins, again?” Gabriel asked smugly. Sam grinned at him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, but relishing in what he was about the tell the other alpha.

“Well... No,” Confused golden eyes turned up towards him. “Triplets.”

“Wha?” Seeming to lose control of his body he slinks further down on the floor. Sam's worried for a few seconds that the alpha really would pass out. “Five months. With triplets? Sam, you're barely showing,” His voice was concerned. 

The omega reaches out for his mate to come back closer and Gabriel obliges, but fails to keep the worry out of his scent. Sam's last pregnancy was flawless, and his two alphas knew only a month in by the omega's scent that he was pregnant. This was just out of nowhere.

“Ellen assured me that it happens sometimes,” Sam said, thought he didn't sound so sure, “Especially when omega males carry multiples. She said they all looked healthy, but she wants me to come back in next week,” Madison let out a squeal that Sam knew meant she was hungry, so he moved his shirt aside to allow her to latch on, sighing when Matthew got the same idea. He looked up at his alpha, who was observing his two children feeding, “ I haven't exactly been taking any vitamins or anything,” 

“Sam, you eat better than anyone I ever met,” Gabriel teased. Leaning up to kiss his mate again, softly. “I'll go and explain everything to Luce. He'll miss your visit.”

Sam sighed again, and nodded. Wincing when one of the pups yanked a little too hard. He felt drained. Relieved, but drained. 

Sam knew the first time he saw the way Dean looked at Cas that Cas would become part of his family in more ways than just his mates brother, and now there would be three more additions in the household.

“Gabe?” He asked, “Where are we going to put all of them?”


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Mentioned non-con. Animal death.

Gabriel walked into the prison with a mixture of happiness and sorrow within him. On one hand, he hadn't seen his brother and mate for months. On the other hand, he was coming without Sam.

He and his brother had been mated together for years before Sam came into the picture, and at the time it was fine. But now that they've all three come together it just felt right. To be missing one person made all of them ache. 

At least he had some good news to deliver to Lucifer. Gabriel remembered when they had all found out about their first pregnancy. While he himself had felt disconcerted and nervous about the whole thing at first, Lucifer had been ecstatic from the beginning. 

Honestly, he was afraid that they wouldn't let him in without their omega. People still tended to be very biased when it came to alpha/alpha relationships. They had been met with a multitude of ridicule before they had found Sam, and even after that there was the occasional comment. He was let in all three doors without incident, and found himself standing in front of one of the doors that went in a row down the corridor. Everything was gray and metallic and just being there made shivers run up his spine. He had no idea how his brother was handling it. 

When an alpha was in rut they usually separated them and put them into one of these rooms isolated. Not all prisoners were allowed visitors or had anyone to even come visit, and were forced to suffer alone the whole time. Sam and Gabriel had been here twice before over the past six months. They had been allowed to visit five other times outside of these rooms, but never with the pups. It hurt all of them that the pups hadn't seen one of their daddies in so long. 

The guard that led him in pulled out a key ring and proceeded to open the door, a wave of alpha pheromones poured out. The beta guard scrunched his nose up in distaste and motioned Gabriel in, closing and locking the door behind him. 

It didn't take long for the other alpha noticed that one of his mates were missing and the room filled with distress and anger. 

“Gabriel,” Lucifer was up and in front of him, pulling him in for a tight hug despite the aggression. 

“Everyone is okay,” Gabriel said, leaning into his brother's embrace and sighing as a weight seemed to lift, “More then okay. Sam did want to be here,”

“Then why isn't he?” It was clear that the blond headed alpha was holding back for the sake of finding out now, having to stop his hips from stuttering against the shorter. 

“Well, he went to the doctor the other day,” Concern flitted across Lucifer's gaze, “And well. One of us put some more buns in the oven,”

“Sam is...” Lucifer trailed off, his eyes widening. Gabriel grinned up at him and nodded, not surprised when the other bent down to catch his lips in a messy kiss.

'Knew he'd be happy,' Gabriel thought as the pair proceeded to divest of all of their clothes and explore each other for the first time in months. 

It was only in the aftermath, laying together and spent out that something finally seemed to hit Lucifer.  
“Gabriel, you said buns,” Lucifer grunted.

“As in plural,” Gabriel confirmed, taking his gaze from his mates mating marks on his collarbone up to grin stupidly at him, “Plural as in three pups,” The golden haired alpha watched in fascination as his usually calm and collected brother seemed to have a conniption.

 

~~~~~~~~

Castiel was riding in the passenger side of the impala again. He preferred the back. He could keep a closer eye on everything from back there and it was a lot roomier. But seeing as it was just him and Dean today he felt like that would be kind of rude. 

The alpha was taking him to his first appointment with the counselor and his nerves were shot. 

He really wished that he had insisted that Sam come with him instead of biting his tongue. The other omega had been up in the early hours emptying the contents of his stomach. This had set the two pups to crying, and Dean handled them while Castiel held Sam's hair back. He had gotten very accustomed to being in the other omegas presence and Sam had an ability to calm him like no other. But he knew that the other was tired, and they would have had to drag the pups with them, if Castiel asked for his company. Gabriel was currently visiting Lucifer in prison, so they were a person short. Dean seemed very adamant that no one drive his car but him. 

The ride was nearly comfortable, although the awkward moment that happened not too long ago was still in the back of both of their minds. Dean seemed to be keeping his distance, though Castiel could feel the alphas gaze on him more often then not. Even now as he was driving the alpha kept sneaking discreet glances. Castiel wasn't sure why but he couldn't help but to feel awkward. 

As they pulled into the overcrowded parking lot Castiel couldn't help but feel a spike of panic. 

“You want me to come in and wait with you?” Dean asked, eyes scanning for a nonexistent parking space. Cas should have said no. Should have said to go and do you're own errands. But he found himself nodding yes. He didn't want to be alone with people he didn't know. They were nearly late for the appointment time for the amount of time it took to find an actual parking space. It didn't really matter though, because they sat in the lobby for a full hour before his name was even called to come back. 

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Sam was taking Madison a second pace around the house. Matthew went down for his nap as easy as he usually did but Madison was being especially difficult today. The house was empty for the first time in quite awhile and Sam couldn't help but feel empty too. 

His stomach had really began to swell in the last little bit, and he was beginning to show like he had in his first pregnancy. He rarely felt he had the energy to make it out of bed most days, only the knowledge that his pups needed him getting him up. Gabriel was growing more protective by the day and even growled at Dean when the other alpha went to mock punch Sam. The same thing happened with his first pregnancy except he had two alphas to deal with then and they were constantly snapping at each other. 

He hadn't noticed that someone had pulled up in front of the house until bones raised the alarm at the front of the house. He didn't realize that it was sinister until there was a dog squealing before abruptly cutting off. Having went stock still at the first sound of the noise Sam listened as multiple sets of boots clambered up the front steps of his home. It was only when someone started to kick down his door that instincts kicked in and he sped up the stairs on padded feet, stopping at his own room to gently coax Matthew from his bed. He decided to head to his brothers room, since it smelled mostly of alpha and had the most potential to mask his scent. 

Matthew had only woken up briefly, and he had to coo at Madison multiple times in order to quiet her down. The only feasible hiding spot in his brother room was the closet, and he quickly cleared a space that would cover him, even if someone were to peek in. Settling in just in time to hear the rest of the house seemingly being ransacked he cursed himself for not thinking to grab the phone. 

Quietly he and Madison listened to the sounds for what seemed like hours. The tiny female pup eventually dozed off and Sam quietly cleared a spot to lay both babies down, making sure to obscure the view of the two pups just in case. He could hear shuffling coming closer to Dean's room, and the scent of different alphas hit him like a slap in the face. He clenched down on his own fear to try and calm his own scent but found his emotions getting away from him anyway. 

He could hear voices now.

“I don't think he's here,” One of the voices said, muffled, “I mean, he's definitely been here, but seems empty right now,”

“It's a pity really,” A deeper voice said, “I can smell a pregnant bitch too. Haven't had one of those in a while.”

Dean's door cracked open and all it took was one good whiff before both of the alphas were in and knocking over furniture. Sam could only turn and make sure both of his babies were hidden from view and then silently cower in his own corner before the closet door clambered open and he was ripped from his hiding spot. He tried to resist, clawing at his assailants and getting one really good bite in on whoever tried to cover his mouth. 

Two alphas loomed over him, one restraining his legs and the other gripping him by the hair. His heart hammered as they laughed and threw him onto his brothers bed, ripping at his clothes and hollering down the hallway that they had found a pregnant whore. Sam went still as a knife was pressed to his stomach and he closed his eyes, counting it as a small blessing that the pups in the closet remained silent. 

 

The therapy session went about as well as Castiel expected it to go, which was horrible. It was kind of impersonal, and he had to deal with it by himself as Dean sat outside in the waiting room. He couldn't communicate effectively, and although the therapist had a working knowledge of sign language, Castiel's own understanding of the language was limited at best. 

He counted himself lucky that the session didn't seem to dip down further then superficial topics. She asked him about the house he now lived in and his room and the people. That he was being treated okay and his brother were supportive. There were a few questions about Dean that Castiel didn't appreciate, and he got the vibe that she was trying to make sure that Dean wasn't taking advantage, even though the other alpha had been nothing but accommodating.

Now he was totally and utterly exhausted, and honestly didn't care if Dean looked at him funny when he climbed into the back seat of the impala instead of taking the empty passenger seat. He laid down across the backseat and could tell that Dean was resisting the urge to mention a seat belt. 

He could also tell that the alpha was dodging holes so Castiel could rest better on the way home. 

It didn't take long for them to realize that something was wrong pulling up in front of the house. At first glance you could see that the door was wide open and things were strewn across the ground and porch. On second glance you could see the blood and the body of Bone laying slack on the muddy ground. Castiel put his hands over his mouth not even noticing the grow that Dean sent him to stay in the car. He did for only a few moments before following the alpha inside. 

The inside was littered with broken furniture and the broken pictures that had once sat around the entire living room. Tables were tipped over and Sam's rocking chair in the corner had been sent through one of the side windows. Dean had already charged up the stairs heading for muffled cries. Castiel was beginning to follow when he spotted a note pinned to the refrigerator along with multiple other notes that had been left by the occupants in the house. 

'hey cassie, was hoping to see you today.  
really disappointed that it didn't work out. guess we'll have to find some entertainment with your friend here. a real beauty really. the boys are already fond of him.  
see you soon.'

His heart froze and he listened to an agonized yell from upstairs. He ripped the note off and against everything in him made his way up to Dean who continued his agonized howling. He knew he wouldn't find Sam there, and could only imagine what they would have done to the pups if they found them. Inching closer and closer to Deans room, he stood in the doorway as he watched the older alpha rip the sheets from his bed, the blood and fluids there obvious that something hideous had taken place. Sam's clothes sat in a ripped up pile under the window. 

In his anguish Dean had seemed to forget about the wails coming from the closest and Castiel quickly pushed the doors open, moving a few things around to reveal the two pups, very upset and hungry, but otherwise uninjured. He scooped them up and huddled them to his chest, warily eyeing Dean as the alpha sunk down to his knees with Sam's clothes clutched in his fists. 

Castiel really should have known that he would never be safe, that he would put everyone else around him in danger. He really should have known that he would never be able to escape him. He waited until Dean's attention turned to him and the pups he was cradling. Watching a spark of relief pass over the devastation on Dean's face, he handed the note over to Dean and turned his head to the ground, not wanting to see Dean's look of accusation.


End file.
